Dark King Demonicus
by lightowl
Summary: Demonicus sits on his throne waiting for his next victim, come to find out its a little girl begging for the lives of her family. Will she seceed? find out here! Please don't forget to review! This story is rated M due to its bad language, and excessive v


**Alright everyone this is my first story on Microsoft Word, and I hope it matches that of the other story I have created (which really isn't that good either), but anyway please review, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Dark King Demonicus**

"Next!" I yelled as I wipe the blood off my blade and replace it back on my silver throne with a silk seat cover. I turn and look around the room as I wait for the next victim to enter. The room was dark and cold, but very stylish. It consisted of six silver pillars with lifeless statues of dragons winding around them. The hall that led up to the throne was made from grey marble while the rest off the floor and walls where composed of black marble.

I look over at the huge mirror hanging on the wall as a man about six foot two looks back at me. I peer into his eyes that are completely black. I look down at his black robes with silver runes embedded in it. I turn my head feeling my long black hair move on my back. I look around wondering where and the hell the next person is. "I said next damnit! How long does if fucking take!"

All of a sudden the doors burst open and in runs a girl about the age of 14 with long blond hair that reached down to her thigh. Her soft tearful blue eyes looking over at me with a pleading look. When she bowed to me her white cotton dress frilled at the stomach region.

"Demonicus, your highness I am here to beg the life of my family! They were dragged here by your soldiers. When I got home I found blood on floor and this" she said holding up a piece of black silk. "Everyone in my town knows how you are that is why I'm here. I offer my life for my families.

"Hmm it does sound like a good deal, but I'm afraid to tell you they are already dead. Well other than your brother…. I suppose I could spare him for you." I said thinking about it for a moment. "Shini get your lard ass in here I have a task for you!"

"Yes your majesty! I'm on my way your majesty!" he said running into the room. I looked over at the young boy who was surprising cute after all the torture and pain I have put him through. His brown hair just barely hung over his pale face. He walked up to me with his hands in his simple black robes and bowed deeply. "You called your highness?"

"Go get the young boy whose parents I just killed and for the sake of darkness get your dopey little ass in gear!"

"Yes your highness" he said storming off out of the room.

I turned and looked at the girl, her eyes now placed with anger. "So how do you want to die; long and painful or short and not too painful-"I stopped and burst into a series of laughs. "Wow I crack myself up". I look down and noticed she is still bowed down on the floor. I hold my hand up and lift her from the ground. She let out a silent scream from the back of her throat as she dangled there in mid air.

"Your highness here is the boy you called for." He said walking in holding the young boys hand. The boy looked a lot like his sister, but with green eyes instead of blue. I drop her to the floor as I turn to him and smile. "Hello boy…I'm sore you're wondering why you are here right now and an answer that is soon to come, but first I need to know one thing. Is this girl right here your sister?"

"Yes sir…" he said in a shy voice.

"Good…" I said holding my hand up freezing him in place. I turn to the girl and smile. "So tell me, are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this?" I said as nicely as I could.

"Yes your 'highness', but there is one thing I must tell you first."

"And that is?"

"You are one if the most miserable son of a bitch I have ever laid eyes on and I hope your body is incinerated in flames and your soul rots in the pits of hell for all eternity!" With the finish of her comment she thrust herself at me, a small blade her hand.

I hold my hand out and send her flying into a column as she lands on the floor, a trickle of blood running down her chin. "Did you really have to bring my mother into this?" I said flinging her across the room into a wall. Right as I was about to deliver the final blow and kill her off I stopped. "Well I was going to kill you but I have a much better idea."

I started to weave a couple of spells as I turned to the boy and released them allowing them to seep into his soul for a few moments as I whispered a few things in his ear. I walked over to the girl and used my power to slide her body across the floor over to her brother then picking her body up so she couldn't move. I gave her a sinister grin as I unfroze the boys' body. He jumped at the fact that his sister and I had changed spots in a matter a milliseconds to him.

"As I was saying my boy, your sister has told me that she is glad that your parents are dead and she wanted to be her just so she can watch you dying." The boys burst into tears as I let the words slither from my lips that his parents are dead.

"S-s-she did?" he said tears running down his face.

"Yes my boy, I'm sorry but it must happen" I said trying my best not to grin. I lowered the girls' body to the ground and froze only her body so she could see what was going to happen. I walked over to my throne and pulled out my black blade and looked at it savoring the idea of what I was about to do. All of a sudden I heard the boys' voice ring out to me.

"I-I-I don't believe you! You're just a big mean man!"

I bit down on the anger that suddenly swelled in me and turned to him with a light frown. "Listen here boy you must believe me just think back, has your sister ever been mean to you or said anything that is mean?

The boys stood there for a moment as tears welled back in his eyes. "Well there was this one time; she kept hitting me in the face over and over again saying that she was going to kill me and our parents. Then she took a knife and cut my hand" he held up his hand and pointed to a spot on it that was held a scar only in his eyes. "I guess this is her dream" he said crying hard this time.

"Yes I know its sad and all, but it must happen that way…"

The boy nodded and let his head hang. "There is one thing I would like to do first" he walks over to his sister and gave her a hug as he cried uncontrollable and the fact that she didn't move only made it worse. He walked back over to me and fell to his knees. "Please make it quick, and pain free if possible.

I smiled to him and showed him the sword. "One more thing, this blades name is Shaydock which is better known as the sword of death and pain. You sister has told me to make sure I use this blade on you. As soon as the words left my mouth he began to weep loudly.

I began to laugh as I brought the sword up and stabbed it right through the young boys' heart. As soon as the blade slashed into his heart he let out a scream that would cause a man to go deaf. He stood there screaming for the longest time. Then he fell back, the weight of his body pulling him free from the blade.

I turned to the girl and grinned. "Well, well, well seems the boy has died thinking it's your fault, and his soul will forever be tortured." I unfroze her as she ran to her little brother and held him in her arms.

"Why! Why would you do this to someone! You're a sick evil man!"

"Thank you for the complement but I'm not done yet." I said holding my hand up to her face. Her eyeballs shriveled within their sockets as blood ran down her face. While she was screaming I weaved another spell and placed it on her.

"Just think; now the last thing you are ever going to see is the death of your brother and my handsome appearance."

She shrieked as she felt around not able to see anything. I laugh a hearty laugh from deep down in my throat as I called Shini in the room.

"Yes your majesty!" he said walking in here almost instantly.

"Get the girl and take her to the dungeons and clean her wounds and when your done…" before a could finish the girl let out a loud scream. I smiled to myself as I remembered the spell I put on her.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, I have placed a spell on you, one that prevents you from harming me. Even if you so much as think about hurting me your body will be placed under extremely excruciating pain. I find it rather useful."

She only began to cry even harder as I let out another laugh and told Shini to take her away. The last thing I heard was her scream and the door close behind her. I stood there for a moment enjoying every bit of it. I turned around and looked at the boys' body. I snapped my hand up at the body and with a sudden burst of flames the body caught fire and began to turn to ash. After a few moments the body was nothing more than a small pile of ash. I waved my hand and it simply blew away. I sat down in my throne and smiled to myself. I sat there for a few moments then called out to Shini "next!"

* * *

**Ok everyone thats about it, I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
